Family Matters
by Chibiukyo
Summary: A perverted best friend. A makeup lovin' brother. An angry ex-girlfriend. His girlfriend's obsessed admirer. His perfect girlfriend, Kagome, and her potentially lethal mother. Will Inuyasha survive a family's get-together? He doesn't think so... A/U


*DISCLAIMER*  
I don't own Inuyasha... I won't own Inuyasha... and I'm doing this because it's fun ^.^ So don't sue, I'm so broke it's not even funny. *cries*  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES*  
Hello everybody (if anyone reads this fic @_@;;;), I'm writing a new fic! I am still working on 'A School Story' I just think maybe I should start on something else, too. Also, my Internet is being...umm... ANNOYING at the moment and I could either do this or play 'American McGee's Alice.' Ha, I'll do that later *evil laugh*. Anyways, If you do read this, PUH-LEEEEZE review!!! I like reviews and I like fanmail! *hint hint* Any who, sit back, read and enjoy ^.^ and then tell me what you think. NO flames please, only constructive criticism if necessary. (lol)  
  
FYI: Inuyasha is human. It's a little OOC. I hope it's not too slow; it is the first chapter... Thanks! And the characters are older, like Kagome is out of high school, she's probably about 20-23.  
  
*SHOUT-OUTS*  
TRACY:  
Aweee! My "baby sister" is writing fanfics! ^.^ *gives her a hug* WRITE MORE! This chapter is for you, it's something I think you'll definitely enjoy!  
  
NOODALS:   
Thanks for being mah editor ^.^ I'll send you Chapter 12 of 'A School Story' when it's done! *gives Noodals a thumbs up*  
  
  
*~Family Matters~*  
~Part One~  
by Chibiukyo  
  
  
Kagome stood at the entrance of the local cafe', waiting patiently for her best friend to make her arrival. Sango had been noted for being late on several occasions, so this was nothing new that it had been twenty minutes. Kagome just sighed and knew that when Sango DID arrive that she'd apologize like she had caused world hunger.  
  
Kagome was also waiting for Inu-Yasha to get off work. He'd be off in another hour and she was just planning on killing time by being with Sango. It was also pretty obvious that Sango killed time a lot with Kagome to go to the arcade so she could "play some good old shootin' games!" However, the real reason was that Sango was busy checking out Miroku (who also happened to be Inu-Yasha's best friend and a obsessed skirt-chaser), the guy who would give you four tokens for a dollar. Sango made sure she brought plenty of dollars.  
  
Kagome thought it was utterly hilarious that Sango would make those eyes that little girls made on their crushes. One particular time, Miroku had given her the "Hi. Can I Sleep With You?" smile that Inuyasha said was famous for picking up girls. Inuyasha said it was impossible not to notice, well, unless you were too busy swooning over him. Kagome had started to laugh and Sango shot her a nasty look.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!" Someone shouted and she cut her thoughts instantly to see Sango on the other side of the street. Kagome gave a phony smile and waved. Kagome thought she was going to die from embarrassment when several people began staring.  
  
"Hi Sango!" She shouted back while waving. Sango suddenly ran into the street, and several cars stopped dead in their tracks; drivers honking and shouting incoherent words.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing, Sango?!" Kagome snapped when Sango was standing in front of her.  
  
"I AM SO SORRY I WAS LATE!" Sango grabbed Kagome in a rib-crushing hug. Sango had taken plenty of martial arts and other self-defense classes to develop a hug that could be fatal to someone skinny enough. Kagome gently freed herself from Sango's grasp.  
  
"It's ok," She smiled at her friend who was breathing quickly. An angry man shouted and Sango. Her face suddenly turned dark and she clenched her fist.  
  
"Dude, what the HELL is YOUR problem?!" She shouted at him and lovingly flipped him the bird. He sped off still shouting at her from the window. "God, some people these days. Talk about road rage."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. Well, should we go get something to eat?" Kagome asked nervously. Sango smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am starving. I didn't have breakfast." She linked her arm with Kagome's, "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?" Kagome smiled and asked in return. She noticed her friend had an unusually bright and vacant expression.  
  
"Miroku called me!!!" Sango squealed like a small child given a strawberry lollipop.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome's eyes widened, "How did he get your number?"  
  
"Well, I asked him that and he said that his best friend got the number for him. You know, he like looked though his girlfriend's address and phone book." Sango was so delighted; she almost tripped over her other foot when they got inside the restaurant. "I mean, I never thought he'd ask for my number, and I'd love to know who is friend's girlfriend is and how she knows me! I'm blessed to know her."  
  
"Heh. Well... I guess..." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was going to get it from her for going through her stuff. The waitress showed Sango and Kagome to their seats and handed them each a menu.  
  
"So how is You-Know-Who?" Sango gave Kagome a wink and then patted her hand. "Is everything working out?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Inuyasha's been great lately." Kagome smiled and began to look through the menu. It was around eleven and they served lunch until twelve. Plenty of time for cheaper food.  
  
"That's good. Very good. He is such a great guy." Sango sighed, "You're lucky to get him. I mean, his last girlfriend was like constantly PMSing, am I right?"  
  
"Kikyo? I think so." Kagome shrugged, "I met her once and she gave me the most evil look in the history of mankind."  
  
"Really? Sounds like the jealous bug has bitten someone. I know one too many people like that, you know?" Sango flipped though her menu as well, "Oh, the salmon sounds good, doesn't it? I like American cafes, they have good food."  
  
"Any food can be good if the right person makes it." Kagome replied, "Anyways, I think she is a little sore about them breaking up after all those years. Plus, I did meet him at her party."  
  
"That's right! You did, didn't you? I was there too." Sango nodded and handed her menu to the waiter. She took Kagome's and handed it to him. Then, she told him their orders and directed her attention back to their conversation.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"I don't even think I talked to you or him. I did see him though. He's pretty cute! And, yeah, I was there. I showed up late." Sango laughed and took a sip of her "complimentary" water. You did have to buy a meal to get the water, so it really wasn't all too complimentary. Sango thought that they should change the idea and give them water outside for the poor people who have to wait when the place was packed at dinnertime. That's complimentary.  
  
"Thanks and you didn't? I thought you did."  
  
"Nope, I heard he was too busy eyeing you the second you walked in the door. He was apparently like a vulture on a dying animal." Sango took another sip of her water and smiled. She would have chuckled, but she didn't want to spit water on anything.  
  
"OH, lovely comparison..." Kagome laughed. "Yeah I heard he was looking at me. I assure you a lot of my friends made sure to make it clear about "Some guy is looking at your ass, Kagome!" That's all I heard until I talked to him."  
  
  
  
  
~*~* Start Kagome's Flashback*~*~  
  
"Oh! I think that guy is looking at you ass, Kagome!" Chikako gasped and pointed. Minako slapped Chikako's hand down in a motion in order to prevent her from pointing. It WAS rude thing to do.  
  
"Go on! Walk over there and talk to him. He's so in to you!" Minako giggled and shoved Kagome forward a little.  
  
"It's not everyday a guy checks you out!" Chikako nudged Kagome's shoulder. Kagome just took a little step forward and frowned. Chikako was little violent.  
  
"Ok, now that sounded a little mean," Minako punched Chikako in the arm. Chikako stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You know, a bird is going to fly by and take a poop right on your tongue if you stick it out too much!" Minako grinned when Chikako stuck her tongue back in her mouth.  
  
"Oh you are so full of it. We're inside." Chikako grinned and Minaoko rolled her eyes. Those two somehow managed to be best friends even though they were always at it. Chikako said some level of fighting was good for any relationship, because if you were always happy it was a constant suspicion that someone was faking. Kagome supposed that was right on to a certain degree.  
  
Kagome looked over to the guy that had supposedly been watching her all night. Chikako had flustered that:  
  
"Oh my god, maybe he's a stalker!"  
  
But Kagome didn't think so. He looked at her and smiled in a questionable way. She could feel her face turn several shades of red, and she looked away quickly. After a few moments of hesitation, Kagome turned around and walked in his direction and left her two arguing friends to whatever their business happened to be.  
  
"Whatever." Minako replied and took a sip of her champagne. "I don't think I've ever seen so many hot- hey, where'd Kagome go?"  
  
"Um," Kagome walked towards the man. He smiled and motioned for the person he was talking to (who would later be known at Miroku) leave. The other guy winked and grinned. He also looked like he was going to say something, but quickly walked off when Inuyasha shot him an unpleasant look.  
  
"Sorry, he's a little... weird."  
  
"No, no, it's really ok. I'm used to weird people." Kagome glanced back at Chikako and Minako. They were bickering about something again. A few people walked over to break them up and Kagome chuckled a little.  
  
"Kikyo will be angry if they break anything. She'll overreact and probably shove them out a window." He took a sip of his drink and extended his hand, "Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh, um, Kagome Higurashi." She shook his hand, "This is Kikyo's party isn't it? I don't actually know her, but Chikako does. They're friends one way or another. She invited my friend Sango, but Sango couldn't come. I don't really know anybody but them here."  
  
"Well, you know me." Inuyasha smiled at her, but then frowned. "Kikyo's my ex-girlfriend. Her mother invited me; Kikyo would have a cow, and then some, if she knew I was here. I have no idea why she dumped me, but apparently it was something that devastated her."  
  
"Wow, I'd love to kn- I mean! How sad!" Kagome slapped herself and Inuyasha stared.  
  
"Did you just slap yourself?"  
  
"No. I... yes... I did. I'm sorry." Kagome expressed some amusement in her ridiculous gesture.   
  
"No, it's ok. I know you'd like to know what I did. I'd like to know, too." Inuyasha placed his empty glass on the maid's tray. He gave the woman a casual yet sincere 'Thanks' and then directed his attention to Kagome. "She was the psycho one."  
  
"That was a little harsh, but if she hangs around Chikako and Minako, it must be very true. Those two belong in a loony bin, but not in the same one if you know what I mean." Kagome leaned against the vast glass window behind her. She looked outside for a moment and saw her reflection staring back at her.  
  
"Kikyo had some... anger problems. She got mad at every little thing I did. Wow, I'm rambling to a complete stranger." He chuckled and then fiddled for a moment with the prayer beads around his neck.   
  
Kagome stared at his hands and admired the beads. They were a beautiful, glossy shade of purple with something that looked like wolves' teeth after every few purple ones. He noticed her staring and gave an inquisitive expression.  
  
"Oh, the beads." Kagome reached out and touched one, "They're really pretty. Must be really old, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I got them as a present from Kikyo's sister Kaede. She found them, she's about six, I think."  
  
"Six? Cute. My brother is 12, and he's anything but cute." Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought about him."  
  
"How old are you if you don't mind me asking, you look awfully young to be here."  
  
"That's flattering, I guess. I'm twenty-two. You?" Kagome leaned against the window too look at Inuyasha. Now that she thought about it, he was welcome to stare at her all he wanted. She was thinking that she should have been starting at him too.  
  
"I'm older than you, but not by much. Twenty-five. I have an older brother and he's about thirty. He doesn't act it though, that's for sure." Inuyasha chuckled to himself and then smiled at her warmly. She smiled back.  
  
There was an odd silence for a few moments of them just looking at each other, and Kagome felt like she was going to melt into a puddle right then and there. The last time she had been hit on or attracted to a guy was in high school, and it had been quite a few years since then. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome shrugged.  
  
"CanIhaveyournumber?" She asked quickly. He looked at her strangely and tried to figure out what she had just said.  
  
"What did you say? Can you have what?" He narrowed his eyes, "Have you drunk too much?"  
  
Inuyasha took a step backwards, right into a passerby behind him. The punchbowl flew into the air, spilling the punch directly on himself and Kagome. The girl behind was splattered too, and she screamed something horrible. Kagome stumbled when she screamed, stepping on the back of her elegant dress and it made a sickening noise. A rip that went to the mid-section of her back appeared and Miroku (along with a few other male counterparts) gave a catcall.  
  
The woman stood up and screamed again, "What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?!"  
  
The punch bowl was stuck up in the chandelier. It didn't look too steady.  
  
"Kikyo is was an accident, I'll pay to get your dress dry-cleaned. I'll pay for the bowl, too. If... I can figure out where it went." He stood up and apologized profusely. She stuck up her nose and then began to shout at him. Everyone turned dead silent and gawked.   
  
"Fuck the dress! You ruined my entire party! The whole thing! You are so-"   
  
BAM!  
  
That sickening noise was heard and the plastic punch bowl made direct contact with Kikyo's head. She wasn't knocked out; it just shut her up, then and there. Everyone at the party stared and Inuyasha snickered a little; Kagome shot him a "shut up" look and he did just that.  
  
"I...think I'll... change go... and then down...sit..." Kikyo murmured and stood up on a pair of wobbly legs. A maid came running over and supported Kikyo up. The maid rolled her eyes at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"OUT! OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" She barked immediately. She waved her hand viciously and swatted air. Kikyo mumbled something like "The sky is falling!" and Inuyasha snickered again.   
  
The maid signaled another woman to shuffle them outside; she did so quite roughly. The woman growled something incoherent and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Her mother was a fool to invite you. Lady Kikyo wished to be rid of you." With that, the woman opened the front door and literally shoved them outside and slammed the door.  
  
"My purse!" Kagome shouted and pounded violently on the door, "My purse is in there!" Kagome heard Inuyasha shout something, and she turned around quickly.   
  
"Oh my god! MY CAR!" Inuyasha shouted in despair and ran over. "God, that bitch! She punctured the tires!"  
  
Kagome leaned by the wheel and examined the hole. She blushed noticed that the back of her dress ripped some more; Inuyasha noticed too.   
  
(Pervert) Kagome thought and stared at the holes. "Gardening shears, I'd say. I can't think of anything else she'd have that could make a whole that big. Oh, look a note." She picked it up and read it out loud to herself and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:  
How DARE you show up to my party? Silly boy! Just for that ill give your car a makeover. Sounds like something your brother would say huh? ^_-  
  
-Kikyo.  
  
"There is most definitely a hole that big in her head! Does she how much this car cost?" He sat down and gently laid his back against the car door. "She makes me so miserable."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her, a dumbfounded expression covered his entire face.   
  
"Excuse me? Did you just apologize for Kikyo?" He asked and leaned closer to her. She blushed and then gave a quick blink.  
  
"Yes, I did. Your evening was ruined, and someone should apologize at least."  
  
"My evening wasn't ruined, and it's really quite stupid for you to apologize for her. She's too twisted for you to understand."  
  
"It was ruined. What makes you think it wasn't?"  
  
"I'm talking to a pretty lady who just got punch dumped on her head because of me. She's still here, and I think that's good. I've got someone to talk to."   
  
"Really? I don't think I'm too pretty. Talking to me isn't too special either." Kagome replied and shook her head slowly. She felt ashamed for some unknown reason, and looked away from him. She smiled a little though; getting a compliment was something great and warm after all. She decided to enjoy the moment.  
  
"You may think that, but you're wrong. Very wrong." Inuyasha tried to sit up. He didn't budge. He thought nothing of it.   
  
They looked at each other for a quick moment and the looked away, red in the faces. Kagome looked at her reflection in the car window. She knew that the back of her dress was ripped quite terribly; thank god it wasn't too expensive. Kagome decided to stand up, but it didn't work at all.   
  
"Inuyasha, I'm stuck." She whined and placed one hand against the car, it got stuck too. "What in the name of the gods is in this damn punch?"   
  
"Probably superglue, and if not, I don't want to know..." He groaned, trying to pull himself up again.   
  
"Oh god, don't tell me that. I drank that lousy junk... it'll probably clog up my digestive system. I'll be dead by morning." She howled and tried to stand up. Her dress ripped even further and Inuyasha laughed.   
  
"What in the name of all that is good is funny??" She screamed and used her other hand to slap him. She tried to pull her hand away, but it was planted firmly on his face. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think I'm going to murder Kikyo when I'm free from here," He threatened, "I so bet she did this on purpose. It's unquestionably a Kikyo thing. "   
  
"So how about that number?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your phone number. I was asking for that earlier. I know I haven't really talked to you for long, but I think it'd be nice to have your number. You know, to give you a call sometime." Kagome glared at her hand, "I don't think I could WRITE IT DOWN RIGHT NOW THOUGH!" She screamed and pulled her hand with all her might.   
  
"Ha, call me? That's a first. I'll still give it to you if you really want." He attempted to stand up, and succeeded, but without the back of his shirt. Kagome's hand was still planted on his face. "First my car, now my clothes."  
  
Inuyasha attempted to pull her hand off his face.   
  
"ARUGH!" He winced in pain and fell backwards, thus her hand came off his face. There was a huge red mark in the shape of her hand and he rubbed it.  
  
"I seriously think Kikyo is dead," Inuyasha groaned and Kagome snickered at his misfourtune. "Ha, if you want helpm you'll shut up." He glared at her and she glared back.  
  
She glared furiously, and he walked over. He studied her for a moment and walked towards a garden hose by the garage doors. He picked it up, turned it on, and sprayed her. When she got up, he sprayed himself and his car. The hose was thrown on the ground and walked over to her.   
  
"YEEK! That's really frigging cold!" She shuddered, and was thankful that her dress was still somewhat intact. She shook her head so that her hair would dry out and shivered again. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He wrote some numbers along her arm and laughed.  
  
"That better not *achoo* be the number to one of those fancy Internet rejection phone lines!" She glared at him and awaited his response.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't know any. 'Kagome' was it?"   
  
Kagome nodded. He patted her back and said bye, turned around, and began to leave.  
  
(Crap...I don't have a car...)  
  
When they weren't looking, another piece of the note floated onto the ground.  
  
PS. DON'T drink the punch.  
  
  
  
~*~* End Kagome's Flashback*~*~  
  
  
Sango burst out laughing and Kagome giggled herself. The waiter put the girl's plates on the table gently and smiled at them.  
  
"So you had to give the car-less wonder a ride home?" She asked and Kagome nodded quickly.  
  
"Yup, I did. I gave him my phone number in the car and he called me the next day. It was really nice."   
  
"I'm surprised I didn't see you at the party," Sango dug into her fresh salad, "I ran into Chikako and Minako. After the party, they were pretty interested in why you left with Inuyasha. They had some perverted ideas, mind you."  
  
"That is without doubt like them. You know the rest of the story, it's been three years and we're still together. " Kagome dipped her fry into some ketchup and stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
"It better be many more years or I'll kill him!"   
  
***  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the arcade exactly ten minutes after he got off work. Miroku was busily talking to some girl with red hair, but ended the conversation and handed the disappointed girl her tokens when he saw Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your propositioning hour," Inuyasha mumbled rather sarcastically, "But I came here to drive you home."  
  
"God, don't make it sound so insinuating*," Miroku laughed, "I'm not that kind of guy."  
  
"Whatever. Get you mind out of the gutter and hurry up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku had a thing for perverted, or just plain bad, jokes. Everything Inuyasha said he was positive Miroku could come up with something perverted for it. It was strange to thing that in sixth grade Miroku had wanted to be a priest like his uncle; thinking back on that made Inuyasha laugh hysterically.  
  
Miroku? A priest. Riiiiight.  
  
"So, Inuyasha," Miroku took off his workplace's tacky apron. "How is everything?"  
  
"Not very interesting. Same old shit, just a different day." Inuyasha grumbled and leaned on the glass counter. Below his arm he could see prizes that you could exchange your tickets for. They were just simply cheap toys and such. Maybe some candy.  
  
"Ah, work really puts you in a bad mood, doesn't it?" Miroku walked around to the front of the counter. He waved at some girls and then smiled. "I love women..." He sighed and waved at them again.  
  
"Even a blind man could see that. God, will you hurry up? I have to pick up Kagome at the restaurant." Inuyasha grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. The group of girls face faulted and let out disappointed groans. One of them even called for Inuyasha to let go of Miroku so he could come and talk to them.  
  
"Did you hear," Miroku buckled his seat belt, "That Kagome's mom is having a big giant get-together? I heard it from Sota that Kagome was going to let you know about it today. Apparently, you haven't met her family yet."  
  
"I've met Sota. He calls me his "brother", and I find him a little hyper. As for her parents, it's true I haven't met them."  
  
"Hojo says that her dad is completely whipped by her mom. Hojo says she's scary as hell." Miroku shuddered. The worst thing in the world (in his personal opinion) was to meet your girlfriend's family. Somehow, when a girl met her boyfriend's family they accepted her a little more. Even if they didn't like her one tiny bit, they at least tolerated her. Or so it seemed.  
  
"Well, Kagome has a fiery temper. Maybe she got that from her mother." Inuyasha started the car and it hummed normally. "God this car is ancient. Wait, so you said get-together?"  
  
"Sota also said she wanted to you bring your brother."  
  
"Oh my lord, are you serious? My brother wears makeup and has a white boa he brings with him absolutely everywhere. I don't think he's a good person to bring to a party, unless it's a Mary Kay party." Inuyasha gaped. His brother? Brother? When Inuyasha was seven, Sesshomaru had chased his down the hallway with a lipstick shouting something about "This color will bring out your eyes!" and Inuyasha had screamed and hid behind his dad.  
  
If Sesshomaru wasn't busy trying to give Inuyasha "A Modern Make-Over" he was slapping him around. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of Sesshomaru in the same place as a group of women. Inuyasha was positive he'd snap something about them being fat or one or two hairs being misplaced. The color drained from Inuyasha's face immediately.  
  
"She really wants to meet him. That's what you get for not talking about him!" Miroku teased and nudged his arm. "Oh come on, your brother isn't an axe murderer, so don't be too worried.  
  
"Being an axe murder is more glamorous than my brother. He's mean and weird, plus he hates women."  
  
"From Hojo's stories I'm sure Kagome's mom could take him down like a sumo wrestler on a Chihuahua." Miroku chuckled again, and decided if he wanted to make Inuyasha totally paranoid he could yell: " Sesshomaru! Over there! And he's got MAKEUP!" He decided to save that for a special, special occasion.  
  
*  
  
  
"Oh Inuyasha is so very late," Sango tapped her foot on the curb. Kagome just sighed and sat down on a bench. Inuyasha wasn't normally late, in fact, he was either really early or exactly on time. He'd never been late. Kagome figured that he had to pick up Miroku, and knowing Miroku he had hit on some girls on the way out.  
  
"Anyways, are you going to come my family's get-together? Mother said I could invite anyone I want."  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about that. I'm sure I can go and it sounds like it's going to be really fun. Who else did you invite?"  
  
"Sota said he invited some people and I invited Inuyasha and I'm planning on his brother. I've always wanted to meet him, ever since we started dating. Inuyasha, however, doesn't have a particular fondness for him. I think they loathe each other, really." Kagome kicked a stone and it jumped a little, and then plummeted to the street. Kagome shrugged again. "I think he should come."  
  
"Oh, maybe he's a serial killer!" Sango wondered; she put her hand up to her mouth. " Or a male stripper. Or a serial rapist. Or a womanizer. Oh, maybe he's a lawyer! Something that would scare people away!"  
  
"I don't really know. He never talks about his family. All I know is that my mother is dying to meet Inuyasha. I guess I talk about him too much." Kagome replied in a sort of stiff way due to the fact she wasn't sure it was a good idea for her to bring Inuyasha to meet her mother.  
  
Kagome had brought Hojo home once, a boyfriend she had when she was in high school. He was a nice boy, always bringing her presents and complimenting her. He came from a well-off family and had a bright future ahead of him by taking several business courses. It didn't matter if he was the son of the President of the USA. Her mother ripped that poor boy verbally apart to the verge where Kagome thought he was going to hurdle himself out her bedroom window. The next day, he dumped her. (*Snort* Kagome was better off without him…(evil grin) idiotic boy…)  
  
Kagome was devastated and tried talking to her father about calming her mother down, but her father was completely petrified of standing up against Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I tell you," Kagome recalled her father saying, "If you make her angry you are dealing with hell itself!" Kagome had taken those words to heart and warned every boy that she dated about her evil mother. The mention of her mother scared them all away for one reason or another; being it commitment or the fear of being torn limb from limb and fed to an obese cat.  
  
"Oh, look! He's driving up." Sango smiled and patted Kagome's shoulder. "I'll be going then, alright? I'll call you later about the get-together thing. I'm willing to bet I can come. Jaa!"  
  
"I killed him and stuffed his body in the trunk. Is that so wrong?" Inuyasha put his non-driving arm around her.  
  
"Well, it is Miroku," Kagome laughed, "So I guess it's ok. You know he called Sango?"  
  
"Oh god," Inuyasha grumbled. "You've got to be kidding. Poor Sango..."  
  
  
  
~END OF CHAPTER~  
  
  
Ok... so what did you think? Should Chibiukyo continue? Yes? No? Did you even make it this far? @_@... PLEASE leave a review; it's the only way I'll know what you think. It was just kind of a prologue, and Chapter 2 is actually almost done I just don't know if I should post it.  
Thanks to all those who got this far ^.^ Ah, the things I write when I've got a cold. (R+R)  
  
Noodals: YES!!! YOU NEED TO UPDATE!!!!! WHEEEEEE!!!!!  
Chibiukyo: Calm down Noodals…calm down…  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: U_U;; Unless people say I should continue, I don't know really. I do have A LOT of ideas though!  
  
Thanks to Noodals for being my lovely editor and giving me some of my ideas ^.^   
  
* Insinuating means like in a devious way; like you're hinting something...naughty? LOL That's the best way I can describe it. Thanks to Mike for me learning that word. 


End file.
